


Poisoned

by AnonymityisCrucial



Series: Whumptober 2018 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drugged!Mac, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Roofie-like drug, Slight fluff, The bad guy's actually a gal, Worried!Jack, slight angst, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymityisCrucial/pseuds/AnonymityisCrucial
Summary: Day 5: PoisonedMac was supposed to get close to Marie Doale, a woman with highly valuable intel, but ended up drugged and dying as Jack and Riley try to find the antidote.





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo, again, super late. Sorry if there are many mistakes, I don't edit, I just go for it and hope for the best.

Mac should have known something was up as soon as the world began to feel fuzzier than it should have after the amount of alcohol he consumed. He had had half a glass of whiskey, and the world felt muffled and his mind felt fuzzy and unclear.

He was undercover, trying to get close to a woman, Marie Doale, who supposedly had intel on a large number of head honchos for multiple groups all around the world. He knew that she was dangerous, with many people having disappeared after being seen with her, so he was extra cautious, especially when he approached and made conversation with her. Jack and Riley were milling about the lounge of the hotel they were in, while Mac made conversation with Marie at the bar.

He had ordered a whiskey, and kept an eye on it, in his hand, the entirety of the time, so when he started to feel strange, he didn’t really think anything of it. After a bit more, Mac finally got the impression that somehow, something was slipped into his drink. He set the glass down, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion as Marie stood from her seat and hooked an arm around Mac’s, seemingly assisting him to his feet. She leaned close to his ear as they started walking towards the elevators that lead to the rooms.

“You will be coming with me Mr. Macgyver, or your friends will not make it out of this hotel alive. I’m certain that you are feeling quite strange right about now. Do you like it? I made it myself. It has similar effects to Rohypnol, but with a special twist to it. Would you like to know what makes it special Mr. Macgyver?” Marie asked, walking into the elevator with Mac trying to keep himself upright and awake beside her. The doors shut with a soft thunk. “It’s laced with a slow acting poison that eventually shuts down all your body’s systems if not treated in time. You won’t even notice until it’s too late. Typically, the Rohypnol-like part would make the person drowsy and disoriented, and then eventually they’d pass out. They don’t wake up before their heart stops beating. It’s painless, so don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Marie walking Mac out and to her room. She shoved him onto the bed, before turning and leaving the room, the door shutting with a click. Mac pulled himself fully onto the bed, before attempting to sit up. In the end, he just decided to roll off the bed and drag himself to a wall, which he propped himself up against. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the most familiar number he knew.

“Mac! Hey man, where’d you go? I saw you walk off with Marie, and you looked a little off man. You good?”

“Drugged,” was all Mac could get out, words slurring in his mouth. He heard Jack curse on the other end before he heard him call for Riley to trace his phone. “Marie’s room.” Maybe it’d save them time.

“Mac, bud, we’ll be there in two minutes, I swear. You stay awake okay? Do you know what she drugged you with? Did she Roofie you?”

 

“No, yes, sort of,” he slurred, eyelids feelings really heavy. His arm was slowly sliding down to the floor, so he put it on speaker and let his arms drift down, leaving the phone resting in his palm.

“Okay kid, what does that mean?”

“She made it…..combination, Roofie and poison,” Mac huffed, words hard to get out. His tongue felt fat and uncooperative.

“Jesus Mac, only you. We’re almost there, I can see the door.” Just as Jack said that, the door opened with a keep from the key card and suddenly Jack was in Mac’s line of vision, which was definitely shrinking as his eyes shut. Jack gripped Mac’s face in his hands, tilting his face upright. Mac blinked his eyes open, and he didn’t even remember shutting them. “Hey bud, we’re going to try to find that antidote for ya’ alright? Riley, please tell me Matty has some idea.”

“Sorry Jack, the best thing we can do is get a blood sample and hope it can be reverse engineered. That or we figure out where Marie would keep the antidote that she definitely has. She’s too vain and paranoid to not keep the antidote somewhere. I’ll go find her, you stay with Mac and search the room. I promise we’ll save him.”

“I’m right here,” Mac muttered, opening his eyes after he apparently shut them again. His face screwed up in confusion. It wasn’t a good sign that he couldn’t even remember shutting his eyes. Then suddenly he opens them again and Jack’s across the room talking to him, but the words don’t make sense to him, something was weird. Everything felt bizarre and he was really tired, god was he tired. Then suddenly someone was shaking him and his eyes opened yet again to find Jack staring at him with so much concern and panic Mac felt physically hurt by it.

“You gotta keep your eyes open Mac, okay? Riley got the antidote and she’s on her way back here. The only problem is she’s a good five minutes out. Think you can stay awake that long?” Mac nodded before everything went dark. The next time he opened his eyes, it was because he wanted to figure out what that damn beeping sound he kept hearing was. It was a heart rate monitor, and he was definitely in the med wing, again.

“Thank you, for saving me,” Mac spoke suddenly, voice scratchy, startling the two people sitting in chairs beside his bed.

“Jesus christ on a stick Mac, don’t do that to me. Wait, Mac! You’re awake!” Jack exclaimed, leaping out of his chair and hugging Mac.

“Okay, Jack, Jack, hey, can’t breathe,” Mac sputtered, causing Jack to quickly let go and back away.

“You seriously scared us for a while Mac. You passed out and wouldn’t wake up, even after I gave you the antidote. You’ve been out for three days.”

“What? Three days? Oh man, Matty’s going to kill me,” Mac groaned.

“Nah, I don’t think you need to worry about Matty. What you should worry about is how you managed to get Roofied by your target.”

“Hey not my fault! I was watching my glass the entire time.”

“Yeah man, I know. Only you could get roofied by your target and then almost die.”

“I’m never going to hear the end to this am I?”

“Nope.”


End file.
